SCAW Tag Team Championship
Self-explanatory. History 2007 *'Jay' & Silent Bob - defeated The Underachievers and The X-Men in a Ladder match at To Hell and Back. *'The Underachievers' (Bart Simpson & Milhouse) - defeated Jay & Silent Bob on Superstar Clash 7. *'The X-Men' (Cyclops & Wolverine) - defeated The Underachievers on Superstar Clash 9. *'Darth Vader' & M. Bison - defeated The X-Men at Dark December. 2008 *'The All-Americans' (Guile & Captain America) - defeated Darth Vader & M. Bison on Superstar Clash 18. (Click) *'NODQ World Order' (Jack Sparrow & Michael Myers) - defeated The All-Americans at Spring Showdown. (Click) *'The All-Americans' (2) - defeated the NWO on Superstar Clash 22. *'Batman' & The Joker - defeated The All-Americans at Blood, Sweat & Tears II. (Click) *'VACATED' - after The Joker attacked Batman and ended their alliance on Superstar Clash 26. *'Robin' & The Green Lantern - Won a Tag Team Gauntlet at To Hell and Back. (Click) 2009 *'Hollywood' (David Beckham & Kobe Bryant) - defeated Robin & The Green Lantern on Superstar Clash 32. *'Optimus Maximus' (Optimus Prime & The Gladiator) - defeated Hollywood on Superstar Clash 34 *'The Oddities' (The Thing & Freakazoid) - defeated Optimus Maximus at the Spring Showdown Pre-show. (Click) *'Optimus Maximus' (2) - defeated The Oddities and Star Trek in a Hardcore Tag Team match at the 2-Year SCAW Anniversary. *'Shaquille O'Neal' & LeBron James - Won a Tag Team Gauntlet on Superstar Clash 41. *'Yu Yu Hakusho' (Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara) - defeated Shaq & LeBron on Superstar Clash 44. *'Optimus Maximus' (3) - defeated Yu Yu Hakusho on Superstar Clash 44 in an improv match. *'Jay' (2) & Silent Bob (2) - Won the Tag Team Invitational at Blood, Sweat & Tears III. *'Yu Yu Hakusho' (2) - defeated Jay & Silent Bob and Optimus Maximus in a Ladder match on Superstar Clash 50. 2010 *'The Green Lantern' (2) & Superman - defeated Yu Yu Hakusho at Great American Smash. *'Anakin' (2) & Harry Potter - defeated The Green Lantern & Superman on Superstar Clash 64. (Click) *'The All-Americans '(3) - defeated Harry Potter & Anakin at the 3-Year SCAW Anniversary. *'Optimus Maximus' (4) - defeated The All-Americans and Yu Yu Hakusho in a Ladder match on Superstar Clash #69 *'Jack Sparrow' (2) & The Joker (2) - defeated Optimus Maximus at Blood, Sweat & Tears IV. (Click) 2011 *'The All-Americans' (4) - defeated Jack Sparrow & The Joker at Internal Conflict. *'Animation Evolution' (Ichigo Kurosaki & Edward Elric) - defeated The All-Americans on Superstar Clash 85. *'The Armored Avengers' (Iron Man & War Machine) - defeated Animation Evolution at Great American Smash. *'Robin' (2) & The Green Lantern (3) - defeated The Armored Avengers on Superstar Clash 92. *'Ryu Hayabusa' & Piccolo - defeated Robin & The Green Lantern on Superstar Clash 92 under orders from Pres. Lincoln. *'Santa Claus' & Hellboy - defeated Ryu Hayabusa & Piccolo at Blood, Sweat & Tears V. (Click) 2012 *'Gladiator' (5) & The Prince of Persia - defeated Santa Claus & Hellboy at Reckless Randomness. (Click) *'Captain Marvel' & He-Man - defeated The Gladiator & The Prince of Persia at Day of Destiny. (Click) *'The Hulk' & Thor - defeated Captain Marvel & He-Man at Blood, Sweat & Tears VI. (Click) *'Batman' (2) & Robin (3) - defeated The Hulk & Thor on Superstar Clash 113. (Click) 2013 *'M. Bison' (2) & Magneto - defeated Batman & Robin at Winterslam. Trivia *Robin & The Green Lantern's 2011 title reign was the shortest at 7 mintues, 36 seconds. Category:SCAW Championships